Nights
by neko-in-blue
Summary: The many nights in the Elric-Rockwell family.


#1

After such a long, busy and happy wedding ceremony, Edward thought Winry would be too tired to celebrate their honeymoon that night. He had already postpone his plans, before feeling her hands and arms crossing his naked chest as he was on the shower and her full breasts on his wet back. Under the warm water and surrounded by steam, they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

#2

As Edward returned home for good, sometimes he would have terrible nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and painting. Winry would just hold him tight, silently, rubbing his back until he was able to sleep again. When she was pregnant with their first child, he would fall sleep holding her crescent belly and was never affected by bad dreams since then.

#3

When Christopher was born, Ed was the one who would woke up and take the baby from the crib to change his diapers or bring him to Winry to be fed. She protested they should split the responsibilities so he could also rest, but he always said she had done most of the work with the pregnancy, labor and feeding, so it was his duty to do everything else. The older Elric continued to be up for many nights, for all of their five kids.

#4

Although he loved his son very much, Winry knew something was different when Adrianne was born. She realized how jealous her husband was. Edward would have long conversations with her at night, rocking the baby gently, telling the little girl she would never date and any guy who dared to get close would pay with his life. Even being said with a sweet tone of voice, his smile and face expression were very scary.

#5

Homeric fights were something common on the Elric house. When the children were born, Ed and Winry made a pact they would never raise their voice against each other in front of them and she wouldn't thrown screwdrives on her husband's head anymore, so their arguments were always filled with passive aggressive smiles. It was a good tactic, but Edward would get his punishment, sleeping on the living room coach for enraging his wife.

But, most of times, Winry would just go downstairs and lay on his chest, before saying "You're stupid and I'm right.", followed by a gentle kiss. Edward would reply "Yes, yes.", before embrancing her tight and sleep with her warmth close.

#6

Edward sat on the bed and cried silent tears as returning home after Phillip was born. His youngest son and Winry were on the hospital. Although the baby was well and she was recovering properly from the c-section, it was the first time in so many years they were apart. He cried for the desperation he felt as realizing something was wrong on her labor, for feeling useless and the fear of losing them both. As noticing his father's sadness, Christopher called his younger siblings and the four of them slept on their parents' bed, next to Daddy. Ed woke up surrounded by his children and those bad feelings on his chest were gone as watching their little faces.

#7

They loved being parents, but they also loved their date nights. Edward was far from being a romantic, but he knew how to swoon his wife properly. He would cook for her, read automail books while she was on his lap or make love slowly as the kids were sleeping soundly.

#8

Edward's heart was tight as seeing Christopher's bed empty for the first time, after he traveled to Rush Valley to complete his first training as a automail doctor. The boy was already 17.

On that night, Winry found her husband by their son's door, a sad look on his golden eyes as watching the empty bed. She hugged his body and said he shouldn't worry, since he was going to be home soon. Edward hugged her back and kissed her forehead, before showing a big grim, replying their kid was going to be the best automail doctor ever.

#9

Christopher swallowed hard as coming close to his father. He had an upset look on his face like he had never seen before. He had asked Emperor Ling for Yu's hand in marriage and his Edward smacked the back of his head and yelled at him.

The moon was high on the sky and floating on a small lake with water-lilies, Edward watching them. His older son sat by his side and apologize for giving them such a shock. As his father continued to be in silent, he poured his young heart out, his fears of being apart from the princess and all the love he felt for her.

Ed looked at him and wondered how he ended up making with such great, sensitive and gentle person. His first born looked at him with sincere blue eyes and said he wanted to make her happy as his mother was.

Edward touched the top of his hair, surprising him and saying "I'm sure you will.", before hugging his child tight and giving him his blessing.

Winry watched them at distance and smiled.

#10

"They are just perfect, right? Your daughter made a great job." Edward said to Ling, as his grandson was sound asleep on his chest.

"Half of the credit belongs to your son." The Emperor replied, on the edge of tears, watching the little girl on his arms.

Their first night as grandparents was also the first night they agreed on something, so Winry and Lan Fan just smiled quietly at each other, waiting patiently until their husband's would allow them to hold the babies too.


End file.
